


First Date

by dolphins



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphins/pseuds/dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bit of a flipping shock to say the least, when Simon first realised.</p>
<p>Not necessarily an eye-popping, jaw-dropping, stomach-clenching shock, in that sense.</p>
<p>But it had been three months since they had become entangled with one another and he and the Mr Kieren Walker of Roarton had not even been on a <i>date.<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot written on a whim in the middle of the night. Hehehe, x

It was a bit of a flipping shock to say the least, when Simon first realised.

Not necessarily an eye-popping, jaw-dropping, stomach-clenching shock, in that sense.

But it had been three months since they had become entangled with one another and he and the Mr Kieren Walker of Roarton had not even been on a _date. ___

__Granted, Simon understood that it wasn't a "normal" relationship, per se. (How he despised that word-- normal). Just because they hadn't gotten off to the greatest of starts, and just because they might not have particularly "liked" each other to begin with._ _

__(What with Simon being a member of an extremist group and all)._ _

__That didn't mean they couldn't do the regular couple things._ _

__Simon lay back on his chair and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't been on an actual date before._ _

__What would it consist of?_ _

__He stood up quickly and scrambled through one of the kitchen drawers, finding a blank, crumpled piece of paper, before searching for a writing instrument._ _

__The sparkly, pink, glitter gel pen of Amy's (or so he said it was) would have to do._ _

__He returned to his chair and placed himself back on it. Sparkly pen in hand, he wracked his brain for date ideas._ _

__Part of him hoped it wasn't geeky to draw out a pros and cons section. Normal people did that too, didn't they?_ _

__Then he realised, he wasn't exactly sure where people went for dates._ _

__In all the movies Simon had watched, they had gone to a fancy restaurant or had a picnic. Not much point in that if they couldn't eat._ _

__So he wrote out "Dinner" and "Picnic" before crossing them off his list._ _

__This whole being romantic thing was harder than it looked and it was giving Simon a (imaginary, but he wasn't going to admit that) headache._ _

__A trip away would be nice. Some new scenery for the two of them. They could soak up the sights together. He could take Kieren to all the museums and old libraries and impress the crap out of him._ _

__He could be that slick, romantic sort that he hoped Kieren wanted him to be. That was normal, wasn't it?_ _

__But it was unlikely they would be allowed tickets for the transport, what with the major opression going on._ _

__Simon gloomily crossed it off his list. Sulking that he didn't even get to work on the pros and cons._ _

__"What're you up to?" Amy slipped a hand onto his shoulder making him jump suddenly._ _

__"Shit, Amy," he breathed, frantically fumbling to shade his paper from Amy's line of view, "I didn't hear you come in,"_ _

__"Well that's because I was extra quiet," she whispered into his ear, voice tingling with mirth, "What's this you're hiding, handsome?"_ _

__"Oh it's nothing, just a shopping list," he smiled over at her, laughing a tad nervously at the end of his sentence._ _

__No doubt his odd behaviour sparked curiousity in Amy, her face breaking out into grin._ _

__"Le'me see," she leaned over and tried to pry the paper from him but Simon was stubborn and held onto it with a death grip._ _

__After a good minute of wrestling and bickering, Amy gave up. Folding her arms and rolling her pale eyes._ _

__"What is so damn secret then?" she raised an eyebrow, resting her chin on his shoulder as she crouched down, "Some kind of steamy poetry you're writing for the boyfriend?" she winked slyly._ _

__Making Simon's eyebrows shoot up into the sky somewhere, the impact making his jaw drop a little as it opened and closed, desperately stuttering to defend himself._ _

__"What- I- No," he knew if he could, he would be postively bright red, without a doubt._ _

__"Let me guess," she grinned, holding a hand to her chest, "My dearest Kieren-" she began teasingly, "If we had working circulation, I would want to-"_ _

__"-I don't want to hear this!" Simon spluttered, holding a hand to her laughing mouth._ _

__"Okay, okay," she peeled his hand from her mouth, giggling, "Show me then,"_ _

__Reluctantly, he groaned, and sighed, and muttered a bit in typical Simon fashion, before handing it over and moaning once more._ _

__Preparing himself for the inevitable embarrassment._ _

__"Awwwwww, Simon!" she cooed, "Date ideas?" Amy pinched his cheeks decently hard, (lucky he couldn't feel very much pain!) "Why didn't you just say, you big goof,"_ _

__Simon rubbed the back of his neck and wished to be anywhere else but here._ _

__"Look, you have come to the wonderful Miss Dyer," she poked him in the arm with a grin, "Relationship expert and tutor,"_ _

__He scoffed and looked at her with a tilt of the head. Despite feeling mortified, Simon was glad Amy had seen the paper. Now he could have a bit of (much needed) help._ _

__"Will you give me hand?" he smiled a little sheepishly. Hope evident. God was he clueless at this._ _

__"It would be an honour," she mock-croaked, pressing a kiss to his cheek before, with a swoosh of a wonderfully, colourful dress, planting herself in the chair beside him._ _

__

__The idea had been perfect. He had fired a few at Amy and she had confirmed that the last one was indeed, absolutely perfect._ _

__Now he just had to prepare._ _

__Throwing open the doors of his wardrobe. Simon flicked back and forth between the array of clothes. Ignoring the dress shirts and button-down tops that Amy had been pretty insistent about. He just didn't feel they suited him._ _

__So instead he chose a thick jumper. One of the variations that made Kieren's eyebrows raise while also making a little smile creep onto his lips._ _

__Amy called them atrocious._ _

__Kieren, although biting back a laugh when he said it, called them quirky_ _

__Throwing it on over his t-shirt, he grabbed the plastic bag full of supplies he had already prepared, and made his way out._ _

__"Wish me luck," he said to Amy as he closed the door behind him. The lovely lady herself looked up from her spot of late evening gardening with a beam._ _

__"Not that you'll need it, handsome," she poked his leg as he passed, "Have fun,"_ _

__

__An hour later and he was ready. The sun was well and truly set and he was standing outside of the Walker household, praying that Kieren agreed to this._ _

__He knocked._ _

__Suddenly feeling a combination of anxiety, dread, anticipation, and a drizzle of fear._ _

__(What if Kieren said no?)_ _

__"Hello Simon," Sue smiled as she opened the door. Obviously a little confused as to why he was there._ _

__"Is Kieren there?" he tried to say casually. But it came out all nervous and flusteredly._ _

__"I'd like to think so," she laughed slightly, "I'll call him down for you, love,"_ _

__Simon smiled with relief, but the it quickly faded as he heard Kieren's footsteps grow closer._ _

__(Shit.)_ _

__"What're you doing here?" he leaned on the door with a smile lighting his innocent eyes._ _

__Simon swallowed hard. Looking back and forth between the magnificent creature before him and his fidgeting hands._ _

__"What's up?" he said immediately after, stepping out and closing the door behind him._ _

__It was only then did he realise Kieren was wearing fluffy socks, tracksuit bottoms and a huge hoodie._ _

__He tried not to grin._ _

__"I-I was wondering..." he began, tentatively reaching out to pinch a little bit of the fabric of Kieren's hoodie to fidget with._ _

__"-Well there's a first," Kieren quipped, a smile steadily growing on his face as he was beginning to find Simon's strange behaviour to be quite endearing._ _

__"Well I kind of realised..." he said, ignoring Kieren as he tried desperately to focus and say what he was going to say._ _

__"I think that maybe, if you want to..."_ _

__"Out with it Simon," Kieren prodded teasingly, "We haven't got all year,"_ _

__Deciding it was best he got his over with, like ripping off a plaster, he would do it quickly and try not to look at Kieren's face while speaking._ _

__"Would you like to go on a date?" he practically spluttered, "I- I mean, you know, with me? " he was thankful he couldn't blush._ _

__Finally he looked up slowly, awaited the bone-crushing rejection. The anger. Perhaps the plain disgust._ _

__Kieren smiled fondly, his mouth crumpled into that soppy grin he rarely wore. It was the one he saved for cute babies and puppies or happy endings in movies._ _

__A fluttery feeling tickled Simon's chest softly at first, before a whole swarm of butterflies invaded his tummy._ _

__"I would like that very much," Kieren grinned, "Let me just grab some shoes and tell my folks,"_ _

__He left Simon standing there on the doorstep with his jaw practically hanging open._ _

__(He actually agreed?)_ _

__Simon wanted to skip around a little, but he fought those thoughts back. He was a calm, composed member of the ULA for frick's sake._ _

__The door swung open and Kieren was back, all cheesy smiles and an excited way about him._ _

__"Shall we?" he gestured towards the road and Simon nodded._ _

__"Any ideas where we're going?" Kieren teased as he silently marvelled the way Simon's complexion seemed to glow in an almost ethereal way in the moonlight._ _

__"I do have a bit of a plan," Simon divulged shyly, looking down at his feet._ _

__Ignoring the way Simon jumped at the contact, Kieren slipped his hand into the other swinging alongside his and locked them tightly._ _

__Simon was stunned for a second, like he always was when Kieren voluntarily touched him. Before smiling to himself and gripping Kieren's hand back._ _

__"This is our first date," Kieren noted, as he swung their interlocked hands back and forth playfully._ _

__"I know," Simon shared a little glance with him for a moment, before quickening his pace. He wanted to get there sometime tonight, after all._ _

__When they approached, Kieren was well and truly confused._ _

__He stared back at Simon as he indicated to crawl through the gab in the barbed wire._ _

__"What the hell?" he mumbled under his breath as he squeezed himself through, making sure to avoid the patch of nettles that he could see in the moonlight, and suddenly he and Simon were waist deep in overgrown grass and weeds._ _

__(How romantic?)_ _

__"What are you up to?" Kieren couldn't help but smile as Simon pulled him through the field by the hand._ _

__Until they stopped where a clearing had been made. And within that clearing was a blanket, surrounded by many, many tealight candles, set out in the shape of a large heart._ _

__Looking at the heart and the couple of pesky candles that got gotten blown out, Simon became rapidly aware that this was quite perhaps the worst first date idea in history._ _

__He winced, awaiting a burst of laughter from Kieren at his ridiculous idea, or an angry groan and demand to go back, that it had been a waste of time._ _

__Kieren instead stared at the clearing with wide eyes, the glowing candle-created-heart illuminating the space around them and reflecting off his eyes._ _

__"I- I was just thinking we could lie back and talk for a while," Simon tried to explain himself, evidently nervous, "And then maybe read a little, I brought some books-"_ _

__"It's a wonderful idea Simon," Kieren whispered ever-so-softly, carefully pulling the slightly taller man to sit on the blanket beside him as they sat in the middle of the glowing heart._ _

__Simon's silent heart lurched in his chest._ _

__(He actually liked it?)_ _

__"That face of yours," Kieren rolled his eyes, "Always so starstruck," he pulled Simon closer and gently scooted his hands to wrap around the dark-haired man's back._ _

__Gently he leaned in and found Simon's lips with his own. The kisses proceeding were different than the ones they had shared before. Rather than being a rushed mess of explosive emotions, these were delicate and soft. As though they were savouring each tiny little touch._ _

__When they pulled away with a shared grin, they lay back on the blanket, crunching the grass underneath with their backs._ _

__They lay simply staring up at the huge ocean of glittering stars, holding hands, on the tatty blanket._ _

__As they night rolled on, they read to one another, Simon doing most of the reading as Kieren practically begged him to. (His voice was to die for, after all. No pun intended)._ _

__They talked and laughed, shouted and whispered, telling each other bits and pieces of eveything and nothing._ _

__Eventually they both fell asleep, curled into each other, noses touching, hands locked, while the heart of candles burned around them._ _

__It was definitely a memorable evening._ _

__Simon was glad he could finally say he had actually gone on a date with his boyfriend now._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts/opinions/criticisms will be most definitely appreciated! :) x


End file.
